Talk Soviet to Me Daddyo
by ratsister
Summary: America comes home to find his Russian lover a little playfully reminiscent. Totally shameless smut. Drabble for XxDamnedForeverxX, Rated M, RusAme, One Shot, Human and Country names used.


_RusAme kink for **XxDamnedForeverxX**. I hope you enjoy~ This is rated M, CLEARLY, lol. Its just totally smut. Unabashed, unashamed smut. Honestly, I'm amazed that I've come to be able to write something like this in just a year. (for those not in the know: I still blush as I write. I can write action in an hour, smut...it takes some time for me.) So, Spasiba XxDamnedForeverxX for giving me the opportunity to further hone the craft that is erotica._

_The kink isn't too ….kinky, but I hope its fun. Prepare for a lot of kinky Russian words and commands... hee, hee_ As well as a sort of forbidden uniform kink...idk, I tried._. If my Russian Professor could see me now! Moi Bozhe! She'd shake her head and be sooooo disappointed at the use to which I put the language.  
><em>

_~~Speaking of: I've had some confusion at times in other fics and so I'll be writing the Russian in cyrillic at the end as well as the phonetic spelling throughout for easier reading. and to make it easy to understand, It was suggested that I put the meaning in Italics right after the Russian. I'm not sure if it will mess up the flow, but it may help...so I'm doing that (except where I explain it in the story) um, let me know if that doesn't work (:_

_Well Enjoy._

_Oh this would get me blacklisted at best back in the fifties..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Talk Soviet to Me, Daddy-o<strong>_

"Huh..."_ He's here already?_ America had just walked up to the door of his D.C apartment after a long day at work. He looked both right and left, making sure no one was around as he removed the sunflower from where it was tied to the doorknob.

_What was Russia thinking? If anyone found out about their...relationship..._ Alfred Jones thought about how disastrous that would be as he turned the knob, though he couldn't deny the smile that was already growing across his face, nor the quickened pace of his heart.

Ivan hadn't been due in for a few more days...

Stepping into his home, and closing the door behind him, the American tossed his briefcase on the sofa and not seeing his secret Russian love anywhere, called out, "Vanya? Dude, what were you thinking leaving that sunfl-"

Alfred's sentence died fast on his tongue. His mouth still open slightly as though wanting to form the words that wouldn't come, he stared at the man who had stepped out of the hallway and now stood, leaning casually against the wall.

"Privyet moi boyets." _(Hello my soldier*) _Violet eyes sparkled beneath the brim of the shiny black visor of the Russian's cap. Alfred's eyes widened as they traveled up from Ivan's to the cap he wore, from the black of the visor to the red star in the center of gold embroidery on a bright crimson band.

America suddenly felt transported back in time. He mentally checked himself, reminding himself that this was the Russian Federation. The Russia he knew now, not the Soviet Union he saw before him.

"Wha...the..." The words honestly failed him, as words rarely did. Alfred simply stood there frozen in his living room.

Ivan smiled the slight smile that always seemed to grace his expression, his ever present scarf was wrapped around his neck, the ends falling gracefully beside various medals of service on the breast of his olive green jacket. Russia continued to lean against the wall, waiting for the reaction he knew would come from his American man. The violet eyed nation could feel his old enemy turned lover's eyes traveling across his uniform, from the red piping in his jacket to the gold shoulder boards and double breasted golden buttons, following the red stripes down the side of deep blue pants tucked into tall black boots..

Finally speaking, Russia's words brought America from his stupor.

Twiddling with the ends of his scarf, and tilting his head slightly, bringing light to his previously shadowed visage, Ivan moved from the wall toward his stunned American. "It has been some time since you have seen this uniform, da? I believe it was...1959?"

"Yeah!" Alfred spoke up, torn between his emotions; the old ones of the cold war rearing up with suspicion, even as he recognized the stirrings of attraction...an attraction he had felt back then, though he never, _never_ would have admitted it.

"Just...just" the blonde began as his silver haired Russian came closer and violet eyes glinting with purpose, Ivan took hold of the lapels of Alfred's suit jacket "Just what..the, what the hell?"

"You want to have some fun moi Americanski?" Russia's eyes glinted with lavender fire.

The American felt himself pushed against the door he had just walked through.

"Oh, fun...yeah, cause that's what I'd call the constant threat of nuclear war." Alfred almost laughed, "but It _was_ cool the way I could get you to flip your lid back then baby." America didn't fail to notice how Russia reacted to the fifty's slang. The blue eyed man grinned brightly, _So Ivan wanted to have some old fashioned fun, huh. _He could manage that.

"Bozhe moi, kak ya tebya hochu!" _(My God, How I want you!) _Russia bit at America's ear as he murmured the words, already pulling the sleeves of Alfred's jacket down, effectively pinning his arms in place at his sides.

The American couldn't react more than an involuntary moan at the feel of the Russian's mouth moving from his ear to kiss with possessive enthusiasm along the sensitive skin of his neck.

Suddenly Ivan's kisses had ended, Russia pulled back, delighted by the look of longing distress in his American's expression.

His smile unchanging, Russia's eyes took on an almost fevered glow as he yanked his love from the door and as Alfred stumbled, and still perplexed, landed on the sofa, the enigmatic Russian spoke. "Razden'sya." The command would have sounded almost childish in its glee were it not for the militaristic fashion in which it was uttered. Violet eyes looking down into blue, saying without words that "nyet" was no option.

"Um, sweetie..." America shrugged out of his suit jacket, "I think I've managed to pick up an alright amount of your language, but what the hell did you just say?"

In answer, Ivan took Alfred's tie in an iron grip and pulled his man up from the sofa. Face to face, the Russian took his American's lips in an impassioned kiss, delighting in the taste as their tongues danced around eachother.

After some time, when the need for air became too strong, and lips parted from one another, Ivan, still holding onto his lover's tie, ran his other hand along the buttons on Alfred's white cotton dress shirt. He whispered the command again in English, all the while, continuing to keep eye contact. "I said, undress."

The larger Slavic nation touched his nose to the American's; "I want you to undress for me, Alfred."

Blue eyes widened and then narrowed behind his lenses as Alfred adjusted Texas, taking a step back to look Ivan up and down. He cracked a grin, "Oh, do ya now, comrade?" America hated to admit how much Russia's words heated his blood, or how...

_how damn irresistible he looked in that uniform_. Irresistible and infuriating at the same time.

His violet eyed lover, however, knew all this. Ivan's smile grew slightly as he chuckled. "Da, moi kapitalisticheskiĭ durak." _(Yes, my capitalist fool) _Ivan's chuckles continued behind his scarf at Alfred's tormented expression.

Brows furrowed, the American crossed his arms, still blushing rosily, "Hey, I don't know what 'durak' means, but I've heard it before, and 'kapitalist..ich..eski, or whatever's no insult, seeing as how capitalism is the most awesome, best thing, ever, the real deal."

"Mmm." Russia hummed non-committaly, and repeated his earlier command. "Razden'sya."

"Alright..." America nodded his head slowly, deciding he would take charge of this situation and turn the tables on his apparently reminiscent lover. He certainly wasn't about to let _'the USSR' _have the upperhand...

The first thing to go was Texas. They had begun to slide off on their own anyway, and before his glasses could secede, Alfred carefully took them off and placed them beside his briefcase.

The blonde then began to loosen his tie as he again stepped close to his Russian love.

Ivan's light eyes widened at Alfred's movements; watching the American's hands as they loosened the tie, leaving the ends draped over each shoulder, he was taken by surprise by his American lover.

Alfred took hold of the ends of Ivan's scarf and pulling with all his strength, led his Russian to the bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind him, Alfred put both hands on the broad nations shoulders and shoved his love onto the bed.

"Nu ty dayosh'!" Ivan expressed his surprise as Alfred climbed up onto the bed and settled a knee to either side, straddling his seated lover.

The sound of his Russian's words thrilled through his body, "I don't know whats up with you," America breathed against Russia's neck, moving his lips softly across the bit of skin above the scarf up to his lover's ear where he whispered, "but you want a show, you'll get a show Red."

Alfred swiped the soviet cap from the other man's head and tossing it to the foot of the bed, he ran both hands through silvery locks, blue eyes over bright as he moved his hips against Ivan's.

"I hope you don't take this as an act of aggression," America spoke lustily to his once rival, slipping back into the lingo of the fifties as he pushed Russia against the headboard. "You pinko commie bastard."

Russia merely raised one eyebrow, "Ah, Amerika, I love when you speak with such vigor..."

"Oh yeah?" Blue eyes locked onto violet as Alfred continued to move his hips against Ivan's, unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging arms out of sleeves slowly, the old dog tags he still wore beneath his clothes swinging free. "Real bad, huh daddy-o?"

Russia's eyes were drawn to the little metal identification tags as they hung against his love's hard yet slender chest, as Alfred slid his tie from his shoulders and leaning into Ivan, who's hands had wound around to the small of his American man's back.

Ivan's heart beat raced, matching Alfred's as his uniform felt suddenly far too constricting. Violet eyes closed as his heart echoed with his American's sometimes perplexing slang in his ears as Alfred whipped his belt out of the loops, cracking the leather strip to the side before tossing it to the foot of the bed, and moving to unzip his pants.

With America's chin resting on Russia's shoulder as he worked his pants down while still in a seated position, The once soviet officer held his cocky American close, "Kakoy ty vkusniy.." Ivan murmured against Alfred's chest as he took one hard pink nipple between his teeth.

Delighting in America's sharp intake of breath and quickened heart rate, Ivan slid his hands into the back of light cotton boxers, the last article of clothing remaining on his hot blooded American.

"C-Cool it there Jack, I'm not about to be the only one without my threads." Alfred's grin was wide and mischievous, and he wasted no time in popping his Russian's polished golden buttons open, taking hold of the dark olive tie his Soviet officer wore, and bringing Ivan's lips to his own.

This time, it was America's tongue pushing past Russian lips, moaning softly into their kiss and feeling the vibrations of the other great nation's voice as Ivan answered with his own.

The hand that had rested just beneath the band of his light cotton boxers now slid up Alfred's back and into his hair. Ivan broke the kiss and eyes alight, the broad silver haired nation flipped his blonde lover down on his back. Now leaning over the flushed and flustered super power, the Russian finished the American's work, slipping out of his jacket, loosening the tie beneath his scarf as Alfred reached up to work the buttons of Ivan's shirt free.

America's legs wrapped around his Russian's waist; his breath hitching in his chest as Ivan, now shirtless, bent over him, their hips bucking against eachother, each man feeling the other's desire, each nation's breathe coming shallow and fast as blue eyes locked onto violet.

"Bozhe moi, ya umirayu!" _(My God, I'm dying) _ Ivan dropped down against his love's chest, elbows resting against Alfred's soft cotton sheets, he reached both hands into golden locks; finding the unique cowlick without looking away from now half closed sky blue eyes, pulling on nantucket, he pressed his now straining erection against the back of his American sweetheart's thigh.

Russia's dramatic words felt so close to the truth, heartrate beating loudly in his ears, Ivan felt he surely would die if he waited much longer. "Ya hochu bytʹ vnutri tebya!" _(I want to be inside you!)_

"Mmm," America groaned low in his throat as he answered his love's movement with his own. "I don't know what the hell you just said, comrade, but..." _Oh my God, he'd never have said this a few decades ago..._Alfred's thoughts were suddenly treasonous_..._he wondered briefly if a nation could even be treasonous?...But the blue pants, piped with crimson Ivan still wore couldn't mask the Russian's need, and as America's fingers brushed over his love's considerable bulge on their way to the single button above the zipper, Alfred knew his boss would have a fit if he heard him say what was now bursting to drop from his tongue. "Whatever they mean, your words are out of this world, you fuckin' sexy commie!"

Alfred popped the button, slid the zipper down and tightening his own muscular thighs around Ivan's waist, he pushed Russia's pants down past his hips along with the violet eyed nation's undergarments, only the thin layer of cotton that was Alfred's boxers stood between them now.

"Ah, have my words always done this to you, moi lyoubov? Ivan moved his hands through Alfred's hair, adding to what he had said earlier, "U tebya prekrasnee volosy," _(you have beautiful hair)_ As his American man sighed and spoke up, his words tinged in heat, "Thats n-not what you said..." Ivan moved his hands down from disheveled blonde locks, to run over the slim and muscular chest, violet eyes pouring into blue, the Russian whispered, dropping kisses along his American's chest, "U vas krasivee glaza." _(You have beautiful eyes)_ As Alfred's baby blues closed, unaware they had just been complimented, Ivan reached for the hat laying just to the side.

Returning the cap to his head, Russia gripped the hem of his love's boxers and pulled them off in one swift motion. As America's eyes flew open again, they narrowed at the hat and the emblems upon it, but before his cocky capitalist lover could form a retort, Ivan had taken Alfred's already hardened cock in his hand. He spoke low and deliberatly, violet eyes once again sparkling beneath the shadow of his visor. "Bozhe moi, kakoy on goryachiy Ya uzhe lyoblyu evo! Ya hochu bytʹ vnutri tebya syeĭchas!" _(My God, its so hot I love it already! I want inside you now!)_

America's breathe hitched, his heart beat quickened, and he found he didn't care one bit what Ivan wore or what he said. warmth spread across Alfred's face and over his body as his Russian love began to move his hand.

Ivan pressed himself against his American lover, and groaned into his ear, "Pazhaloosta, do not make me wait longer." The Russian dropped hard, need filled kisses along the American's sweat glistened neck, even as he reached one hand into the pocket of the jacket that lay beside them.

Gasping around the feel of Ivan's lips as they moved from Alfred's neck up to his jaw,half open blue eyes looked up to the ceiling above. As his intense Russian man continued his kisses while coated the fingers of one hand in lubrication, Alfred just managed to speak in broken words,

"S-sock it to me Va-ahnya"

The retro words combined with the use of the intimate name spurred the ex soviet state on, and violet eyes closing, Ivan moved his kisses up to take Alfred's lips with his own.

The American whined into the kiss as his Russian lover inserted first one then two fingers past the tight ring of muscle.

"Ah so vocal moi lyoubov." Violet eyes sparkled beneath the shining black visor of Ivan's cap. "Tell me how much you want me inside you, Amerika." Russia reached one arm around his partner's back to pull the other man up into his lap as he settled back against the headboard again. Still booted feet moving on the sheets, knees still clad in pants that had been forgotten bent upward to give his American man more comfort as Ivan's heart thrilled at the short gasps and low moans escaping his one time enemy's throat.

How much had they missed, had he missed during those long years spent hating eachother?

The sweat that clouded Alfred's brow, the way vibrant blue eyes fought to stay open, the stubborn way each man vied to control the situation, whether it was making war or love, These things both concrete and abstract, they were as a shot to the Russian's heart.

Above all, hearing the self proclaimed 'Greatest Nation on Earth' cry out _his_ name, cry out to _him _for more, it was nearly too much. Almost too much, yes, but more addictive than the strongest drug.

Ivan pressed a third digit in, and breathed his words against his love's wet, soft lips. "Tell me, Amerika." He increased his speed, pleased with the way the other man's breathe came short and fast in rhythm with his movements. "Do you want more?"

"Y-yes damnit!" Alfred's hands were up and under the cap, twisting his fingers through silver hair, he gasped and pressed his sweat dampened forehead to his Russian's cool, broad shoulder.

Ivan smiled and lifted his love's chin, bringing Alfred's face to his own. "Da?" The violet eyed man asked subtley, as he withdrew his fingers and slicked his ready cock.

Eyes overbright, Alfred bit at his lip as Ivan first took one hand to lift the American's legs, widening them and positioning his lover, then swiping the cap from his head, as Alfred's hands were occupied in his Russian's hair, Ivan did something he knew would infuriate his American man.

He took his cap, the olive and red symbol of the rank he had held in the soviet military, and placed it atop golden locks.

"Did you," He whispered, silencing Alfred's dissent as he inserted only the tip, "Did you say...Da?" Ivan hissed his pleasure, barely controlling himself from plunging in fully.

"You're killin' me, you fuckin' commie!" Alfred pulled on his infuriating lover's silver hair and fought against the hands that held him in place at either hip, teasing him with their touch.

"Am I, my decadent Amerika?" Ivan's smile was wide, much wider than usual.

Alfred moved again in the slightly larger man's hold. He bit down on the Russian's shoulder. _If Ivan wanted to play that way he'd play allright. _"Break me down daddy-o, I'm burnin'" Alfred crooned in his old slang, "If you can."

A low, primal groan left the Russian's throat. Suddenly Alfred found himself on his back again, gasping as he was filled thoroughly. His broad lover's thick cock pressing fully into him only to draw back against every nerve before plunging in again with each thrust.

America found himself surprisingly holding onto the soviet cap he wore as his Russian man's pale violet eyes lit like fire.

The view below him of his proud, strong, love wearing his old cap treated Russia's vision as the gasps, sighs, and moans were a treat for his ears. He held his man's lean, strong thighs, America's knees bending naturally over the larger nation's elbows as Russia pressed himself into the writhing blonde below him. Alfred's movements toward his violet eyed lover echoing Ivan's passion.

Pleasure overrode any pain and pressure as Russia reached the spot that made his strong lover cry out in abandon.

"P-ple-ease, Vanya..." Alfred began, not sure what he was asking for, only that he needed it. Meeting his love's watery violet eyes for one powerful moment, and taking hold of soaking pale hair, America closed his eyes, arching his back against the sheets, he stuttered as his body moved in waves toward climax, "P-p-pazhaloo-oosta, Vanya!"

His heart clenching, his breath stopping and then returning shallow and quick, Ivan moved as in a dream, he moved his hands from Alfred's thighs to circle around his back, pulling his American closer, their hearts beating against eachother's chest, Russia pressed into his American with all his strength, shivering at the sensation of feeling the other man tighten around him.

"Ne konchay, Ne konchay moi Amerikanski!" Ivan cried into his American's chest as he dropped his head against Alfred's pectorals, brushing the dogtags from his way. Never wanting to stop, he fought his own urge to orgasm, even as he cried in his native tongue for Alfred to do the same.

But the Russian's words and the longing desperation behind them pushed the American over the edge. Throwing his head back, the cap finally falling from sweat soaked blonde locks Alfred came fast and shuddering between them.

His man's hot seed against his stomach and chest, Russia threw America down against the sheets once more and thrust heavily into him, "Ya lyublyu tebya!" Ivan cried out as he pushed his beloved blonde into the soft, giving mattress.

This was a phrase the American knew well, and with one hand still griping his lover's hair, he ran the other down to take hold of his Russian's scarf. Pulling Ivan's face to his, Alfred brought their lips together and pressed himself into the other man's thrusts. "I love ya too"

It was a whisper against Russia's lips as they parted, and answering with a wavering voice the world would never have expected from the slavic nation, Ivan breathed, "Da?"

Still breathless from the rhythm of Russia's hips, America thought a silent apology to his bosses past and reached behind him for the fallen soviet cap. Placing it back atop his head, Alfred held onto his wide eyed lover and sighed against his ear, "Da, Vanya, da, da, da!"

It was all far too much, and with a shiver, Russia gripped America tight and pushed once more, coming deeply, Ivan moaned "Ah, ah, Yeblia!" _(ah, ah fuck!)_ before he dropped against Alfred's chest and sighing with satisfaction, the Russian reluctantly withdrew from his American lover.

Tangled in Alfred's sheets, they lay together for what seemed an eternity. As the sweat cooled and hearts returned to a resting pace, America pulled his blanket over them both, and snuggled in close under his Russian's arm.

After some time of simply laying together, each man listening to the other's breath, Ivan turned on his side and brushing cool, damp hair from his sweetheart's forehead, the Russian kissed the American softly, reverently before pulling back with a mischievous gleam in his violet eyes.

"I like you in my cap, moi derogoy."

Alfred cracked a grin, "Yeah, yeah, I bet you do." and poking a finger into Ivan's chest before settling back in against it, the American chuckled, "Don't get used to it, Russki."

_The End~_

_Well, XxDamnedForeverxX, I hope you enjoyed it (: As I hope it was enjoyable to all who have stumbled across it. _

_Pazhaloosta, review my sweet readers, pazhaloosta!_

_Here is all the Russian I used:_

**Привет мои Боец**: Privyet moi boyets: hi, my soldier (*implies sexual prowess)

**Боже мой, как я тебя хочу**: Bozhe moi, kak ya tebya hochu!: my god how I want you!

**Разденься:** Razden'sya : undress

**Да, мой капиталистический дурак**: Da, moi kapitalisticheskiĭ durak: yes my capitalist fool.

**Ну ты даешь**: Nu ty dayosh'!: literally: you give! (a delighted exclamation of surprise)

**Какой ты вкусный**: Kakoy ty vkusniy: you are so deliscious!

**Боже мой, я умираю**: Bozhe moi, ya umirayu!: My god I'm going to die!

**Я хочу быть внутри тебя**: Ya hochu bytʹ vnutri tebya!: I want inside you!

**У тебя прекраснее волосы**: U tebya prekrasnee volosy: oh your beautiful hair

**У вас красивее глаза**: U vas krasivee glaza: you have beautiful eyes

**Боже мой, как он горячий! Я уже люблю его! Я хочу быть внутри тебя**! Bozhe moi, kakoy on goryachiy Ya uzhe lyoblyu evo! Ya hochu bytʹ vnutri tebya syeĭchas!: My God, its so hot, I love it already! I want to be inside you right away!

**Мой любовь**: moi lyoubov: my lover

**Не кончай, Не кончай!**: Ne konchay, Ne konchay: Don't come, Don't come! (lit. Don't stop, Don't stop!)

**Я люблю тебя**:Ya lyublyu tebya!: I love you!

**Ебля**: Yeblia!: Fuck!


End file.
